Fancy dress
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Love mode fanfiction. Yaoi. It's Kiichi's birthday he wants a fancy dress party, he fixs everybody's costume to how he wants them. HaruomixKiichi, ReijixNaoya


Fancy dress.

Notes: I have only read the first 9 volumes didn't see mention of a girlfriend for Shuhei, I know it said he had one but we didn't see her or hear a name so I invented one. If there was one and I missed that bit you'll just have to pretend he broke up with her and is now with my one.

Naoya turned hesitantly to glance at his reflection in the mirror in Kiichi's bathroom. He touched the tawny ears that sat upon his head.

He really wasn't sure about this.

It was Kiichi's birthday and he wanted a party, a fancy dress party.

At first Naoya had all these ideas for a costume before he had been kidnapped and Kiichi had started to dress him up how he wanted him to dress.

Now he really wasn't sure about this. He turned and touched his tawny tail.

He had furry tawny brown trousers complete with tail, his top was white on chest area and the same tawny colour on the rest of him. Two cat ears sat upon his head.

He was the perfect little kitty cat.

He knew the main idea of his costume was so that Kiichi could tease his little brother.

He jumped out of his thoughts at a knock on the door.

"Naoya?" Kiichi stuck his head round the door, completely ignoring the apprehensive look.

He walked up behind the cat who stood looking into the mirror.

The doctor grinned into the mirror.

"Aww see how cute you look."

"I don't know." Naoya tugged on an ear doubtfully.

"Nonsense you look fine."

"What are you going to wear?"

Kiichi smiled. "It's a secret."

In reality the store hadn't had the type of outfit Kiichi had hoped for and had to settle for something else.

Of course everyone else had the perfect costume.

"Kiichi?" A voice called him.

He stuck his head around the door to his bedroom and grinned.

Haruomi looked less than happy in his costume. The grey suit of armour did suit him though, it clinked as he moved his arms or when he moved about the room.

Kiichi studied his handiwork. "Look's good, suits you."

His lover frowned. "I'm not sure I'll be able to wear this all night." He lifted his arms up with some difficulty. "It's hot in here… and hard to move."

Kiichi pouted, doing his best puppy dog eyed expression. "But you said you'd be anything for me Haruomi."

His lover opened his mouth and then shut it again with a frown. Well he hadn't known he would have to dress up in fancy dress when he made that statement.

Haruomi had made a errand to the blue boy offices earlier in the day to drop off Reiji and Shuhei's costumes. Both of them were meeting them at the bar where the party was being held. Takamiya and Izumi had been given their costumes yesterday, the only one who knew what everyone would be wearing was Kiichi.

It was surprise.

Haruomi rubbed his hand over his eyes just imaging the chaos that he was expecting.

"I'd better get changed." Kiichi snatched up his costume and disappeared into the bathroom because he didn't want Haruomi to see it until he had it on.

"Go and keep Naoya-kun amused while I get dressed."

Haruomi walked carefully towards the door, the armour hindered his movements more than a little. This was going to be a bitch to get out of later on, he would probably need some help getting undressed after the party not that he thought Kiichi would mind.

A nervous cat paced back and forth in the living room, chewing on his tail. He jumped at the door's squeak when Haruomi pushed it open and entered.

The boy's lips turned up slightly at the sight of Haruomi in a suit of armour. "You look…. Uncomfortable." He gave a little snort of laughter.

The older man frowned. God, he must really look awful. He thought.

"Kind of a sweet thought though." He added.

Haruomi looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're his knight in shining armour."

He blinked, taken back by the statement. "I hadn't thought about it that way." He walked an armchair and struggled to sit down, not being able to lower himself enough and finally gave up.

The cat sniggered at him, at least he was more cheerful now.

"Alright!"

They both turned at the voice announcing Kiichi's presence as the doctor burst into the room. "Let's go!"

Both guys stood open mouthed.

Kiichi was dressed in green up his legs, his arms were leaves and he had large white petals coming out of his shoulders, fanned out around his head. He was daisy.

"Shall we go?" He asked as he walked through the middle between the other two towards the door.

"Sensei you look………" Naoya looked up and down the flower costume.

"Aww thank you Naoya-kun." He scratched the top of his tawny head like he was a real feline.

When they got outside the car. Haruomi gave his lover a doubtful look. "I don't think I can drive like this."

Kiichi simply grinned, taking the keys from him. "I'll drive!"

His lover sat the back with Naoya praying they didn't get pulled over with a daisy driving the car and a cat and a knight in the back seat.

As they neared the bar it was obvious that there was a fancy dress party going on. Naoya stared out of the window at all the animals walking down the street. A gorilla was arm in arm with a very pink feathery flamingo with bare legs and high heels. He hoped that was girl in there.

Haruomi looked out the other window spotted the entrance to the bar with brother leaning against the wall outside wearing what looked like a robin hood outfit. He had the hat on, a pale blue shirt, brown trousers, pointed shoes with a quiver of arrows on his back. Hopefully fake arrows.

Haruomi frowned. Everyone had much better costumes than he had…. Maybe with the exception of the flamingo.

When they got out of the car Kiichi walked quickly up the path. "Come on aren't you excited?"

Naoya returned the smile and matched the fast pace.

"I can't move that fast." Haruomi said when his lover's gave him a questioning look at how far behind he had fallen.

Naoya entered the packed room, his eyes scanning the people, trying to guess who was who, if there were anyone he knew out of all the people here.

He jumped as a green…. Something brushed past him, as he watched her go he saw the wings and green tinted skin. A fairy maybe?

"Noaya!"

He jumped as someone grabbed hold of his shoulders from behind, he turned coming face to face with a grinning Izumi.

His friends hugged him, the cat froze, eyes wide until Izumi pulled back.

"I'm so glad there's someone here I know!"

That's when Naoya looked down and then up at the top of Izumi's head.

He wasn't the only one with ears on the top of his head. His friend had large baby pink floppy rabbit ears on his head and the ret of his bunny costume was white with baby pin on his front and the palms of his hands.

"Do you have a tail too?"

His friend turned around with frown to reveal a small white tail. "It's not fair! Why a rabbit? I don't think I'm very rabbit like!"

"Where's Takamiya?"

Izumi shrugged. "He went to go bug Aoe when we got here."

"Where?" Naoya tried looking around the room for anyone that looked like Takamiya and Aoe-san.

Not getting the hint his friend shrugged. "Oh I don't know, come on." He tugged on Naoya's hand pulling him towards the bar.

"I need a drink and so do you."

"Two beers please." He tried to order.

The barman gave him a look. "Are you guys eighteen?"

Izumi tried to look offended. "Of course we are!" He turned to look at Naoya who was chewing on his tail again looking like a little boy holding a comforting toy or blankie.

Izumi tugged the tail from his hands and smiled sheepish at the barman.

Haruomi eyed the chairs with envy. Okay he couldn't sit but he could lean right?

Getting in and out of car had been enough of an ordeal. He picked one of the pillars to lean against, carefully leaning back until his back hit the pillar with a soft clinking of his armour.

He sighed in relief. Kiichi had disappeared to 'mingle' and he was now lost in the sea of people in ridiculous costumes.

One figure suddenly appeared out of the din, taking one look at the suit of armour and smirked.

"What has he done to you?"

Haruomi took in the black military style uniform that Reiji wore. Black jacket with gold buttons and trim. He looked good, it suited him. Kiichi had been nice to his little brother… for once.

"Everyone has a better costume than me." He whined. "Thanks." He accepted the glass of champagne.

"So where is the birthday boy then?"

"I don't know, he went to mingle a while ago and I haven't seen him since."

"Hmm." Reiji moved to stand beside the other man, his eyes scanning the crowd. He opened his mouth to ask something else but Haruomi beat him to it.

"No I haven't seen Naoya since I got here."

"Oh." The younger man sipped his drink in silence his eyes scanning the crowd.

A woman they both recognized walked up to them with a smile, Mai was Shuhei's girlfriend.

"What are you two handsome gents doing standing here in the corner?" She teased.

She had an old fashioned red dress on, with lace and bell sleeves.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

She faked a look of offence. "Isn't it obvious? I'm maid Marion."

They both nodded in understand, both having seen Shuhei in his costume. "Oh I get it."

She swayed lightly to the music. A lot of people had now started to dance in the centre of the room, looking humorous with gorillas dancing with lions and…. There was that flamingo again trying to dance in the huge heels with…. What looked like a vampire with a very bad haircut.

"I was wondering if one of you gentlemen would join a lady for a dance?"

They shared a look. "And where would we find a lady then?" Reiji joked.

She laughed. "Hey, that's not nice and I was going to tell you where I've seen your kitten."

He frowned but ignored the nickname for the moment. "You have? Where?"

"He was by the bar with a rabbit a moment ago." She watched Reiji disappeared into the crowd and then she turned and grinned at her victim.

"I can't dance dressed in this."

"Nonsense." She grinned. "It's slow song, everyone can dance to that."

"Don't you want to find your robin hood to dance with?"

"I tried but he turned me down, we're going to make him jealous."

"We are?"

She laughed and pulled on his arm dragging him to the dance floor.

"Oh….my…. GOD!" Kiichi smiled innocently at his younger brother who gaped at his lover.

Naoya stood chewing on his tail again looking about twelve in his costume while Reiji ran a hand down his furry arm and tucked on one ear.

"What have you done to him?!"

"Suits him don't you think?" Kiichi stood back to admire his handiwork. "Doesn't he look cute?"

Naoya blushed under all the attention, both of them talking like he wasn't in the room.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a daisy." Kiichi gestured to his costume. "Don't know what you're complaining about, you look good in your costume…" He smirked. "I had been dreaming up this nice little doggy outfit for you."

He smiled at the horror in his brother's eyes.

Kiichi gestured to Naoya. "You know cat and dog together." He chuckled. "But I decided to be nice to you…. And I let Kashima have his way, he wanted to be Robin hood and have Mai as his maid Marion."

Reiji and Naoya looked up over Kiichi shoulder causing the older man to turn around bumping straight into Kashima who stood behind him.

"Kashima." Kiichi looked about him. "Where is Mai?"

"She was stolen by another man for a dance."

Kiichi raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Reiji scoffed. "More like the other way round." He gestured out to the dance, which was now full of couples dancing to a slow song.

Kashima smiled and shook his head when his girlfriend and brother danced past, rather stiffly.

"Oh…. Dear." Kiichi chuckled.

The knight turned and saw them all watching and mouthed. "Help me."

Kiichi nudged Kashima. "Go on then."

The blonde _(A/N: Or light brown I'm not sure.) _shook his head. "I didn't want to dance."

"Well she's your girlfriend, I could manage a dance or two I'll come with you."

"What if she haven't forgiven me and doesn't want to dance with me anymore."

"Well then you can dance with me." Kiichi suggested.

The younger man frowned. "Me? Dance with you?"

"I'll let you lead!"

Kashima stared in horror at him and hurried over to steal his girlfriend back.

"We're cutting in!" He told Mai.

She frowned. "I don't want to dance with you anymore, we're doing fine here go away."

"Kiichi wants to dance and he's not dancing with me!"

"Mai, Kashima won't dance with me!" Kiichi whined.

She laughed letting go of Haruomi, she curtsied in front of him he bowed slightly in response and let his brother cut in.

He turned to find Kiichi grinning at him. "Can't I go sit down?"

"No, I want to dance." He smirked, putting an arm around his lover's waist.

"And I thought you couldn't sit down."

"Well no but I can lean."

Kiichi chuckled as they moved to the music and rested his head of Haruomi's chest.

The knight looked down on him in surprise, moving his head to look at Kiichi's face to see that he had closed his eyes. He leant his face down and brushed his lips across the top of his lover's head.

The evening drifted by with most of them taking to the dance floor for slow dances most of the night.

Izumi hurried past, turning to tug his tail from a pair of greedy hands. "Get off me you pervert!"

"Oh but Izumi how can I help it when you're dressed up all cute like that."

"I wasn't my idea to dress this way!"

Takamiya clad in a navy uniform hurried after him, touching him eagerly.

"Will you…. Stop…" He pushed the hands away. "God, it's like being humped by an eager puppy."

"I was thinking maybe you should keep the costume but um you know… private use."

Izumi turned angry eyes on him about ready to snap, No at him but stopped. "I'll think about it."

And they headed home so Takamiya could play with his bunny.

IIIIIII

END


End file.
